Chuck vs The Tender Years
by Midwest Mama
Summary: The Bartowski's celebrate an anniversary and go on vacation.  A lot of fluff and I like to think a little bit of humor too, but their vacation just might be interupted by a man with a score to settle.  The story contains a lot of the shows characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. If I did the finale would have had a real ending. Isn't that why we watch tv? To have our imaginations come to life. Anyways, this story is a continuation of sorts to my first story Chuck vs. The Frest Start. However, you don't need to read it to enjoy this one I hope . Thanks for reading and I really do appreciate reviews.**

It's Chuck and Sarah's 5th wedding aniversary. Their first wedding, not the Vegas one. Although, they do celebrate that one as well but it's much more of a simple intimate affair at home. Since Quinn took her memories so much has happened. Shorlty after Sarah fell back in love with Chuck the General got the funds that Decker blocked, freed up. Sarah likes to joke with Chuck that "you can't say I married you for the money", the new Charmichael Industries was doing well, they had their dream home and now even their dream life. Well as close to perfect as can be anyways. There has definatly been heartache and arguments as well but through the good and the bad they love each other and that always pulls them through. They still grieve over the miscarriage early on but have been blessed with two healthy boys since. Stephen 1 1/2 and John 2 months. Little John was an unexpected surprise. One they thank God every day for though.

They have big plans tonight. Morgan and Alex, who are now married with a girl of their own on the way, are gonna babysit and Chuck and Sarah are gonna go out to dinner and then dancing. They have the whole night to themselves, the kids will be with the Grimes' till morning.

The meal was fantastic and now they are about to hit the floor and dance till they can dance no more. Chuck is dressed very handsomely in his black suit, the years have been kind to him and he has gotten himself into pretty good shape. 'Awesome' shape, Sarah calls it. Sarah is still stunning in a beautiful blue dress. She has taken on the more shapely figure of a mother of two and Chuck swears she has never lookes more beautiful. Sarah thinks it's just that he appreciates the bust size of a nursing mother but he honestly likes the whole package.

Chuck dips her and says "You're the most beautiful woman in this room".

"You're just saying that because you have to go home with me tonight" Sarah laughs in reply.

"You got me." He laughed back but then said "No, I'm serious Sarah. You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Never, was I that Chuck and especially not now."

"Espescially not now?" "Especially now."

"You're too kind"

"Not kind, just honest."

"That's why I love you." She takes his hand and they go back to sit for a while.

Time has only strengthened their love. He puts his arm around her as they sit and she rests her head on his shoulder. They look into each other's eyes and whisper I love you to each other and follow that up with a gentle kiss.

"Where do you want to go from here hun?" Chuck asks.

"You know what I was just thinking about that. What do you say about a walk on the beach?"

"Well, we're certainly dressed for it." He laughed.

She gently shoved his shoulder.

"Sounds, like a plan Sarah. It will be kinda nice to go there and not have to chace Stephen around."

"Funny, isn't it?"

"Funny how?"

"Who would have thought years ago that we'd be having this conversation today?"

"Yeah, we've come a long way haven't we? I have to say though, I like the settled down versions of us better, how about you?"

"Without question. I had no idea what I was missing." " I'm just glad that I have you and our kids will never have to come from broken homes like we did."

"Yeah, the normal life we fought so hard for will just be normal to them." "We've done good".

"Yes, we have." "How about we just head to the beach now? If I sit like this much longer I might just fall asleep." Sarah yawned.

Chuck kissed her again and took her hand. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the beach they kick off their shoes and head off down the shore hand in hand.

"Not too many people out at the beach today." Chuck said.

"Well, it's evening. They've probably just gone home." She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Those that are still here sure are giving us a look aren't they?"

"Yeah, they probably think we're crazy. I mean look at us, me in a suit and you all dressed up in that dress."

"Yeah, they must be thinking aren't those two a little old to be coming from prom."

They both had to laugh at that. Chuck put his arm around Sarah and kissed her head.

They just kept walking along the edge of the water neither caring that they were getting wet. In fact they had begun to splash each other. By this time they were the only one's left at the beach. Nearing their car again Chuck couldn't resist, fancy duds and all, he picked up his wife and headed out deeper in the water and threw her in. She pulled him in right behind her and they both soaking wet stood up and shared a passionate kiss.

"I just knew you were gonna do that. You had that ornery look in you eye." Sarah whispered to Chuck.

They kissed again then headed back for shore where they took advantage of the fact that they were alone and sat in the sand holding each other and making out like a couple of teenagers.

"Thank you" Sarah said.

"Umm... you're welcome" Chuck said raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, for the best five years of my life."

"Oh Sarah, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Look at me, I have the greatest wife, who is the greatest mother, who has given me the two greatest sons a man could ask for."

"I love you Chuck. You always make me feel loved and honey I want you to know that even though I don't show my love for you half as well as you do for me, that I love you with all my heart, I just don't always know how to show it."

"Sarah, my love, you are once again selling yourself short. I know that you love me and never give me any reason to doubt it." He gently kissed her lips. "What a mess we would be if you blabbed every feeling you have like I do. I need you to balance me out."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am." "For one, I know Casey could never stand to be around us if you weren't the Yin to my Yang."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "I think it's time you get me home." She gave Chuck her version of the eyebrow dance.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." he said heading towards the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh how nice it was to sleep in. Maybe to many 8 am isn't sleeping in but to the Bartowski's it might as well be noon. What a great night they had and they're not in any rush to get out of bed now. Morgan is bringing the kids home around 11 so they still have some time alone together.

"You still want to rent an RV on vacation?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun. It sure would make nursing easier and since Morgan's and Ellie's family are coming too I'm sure Alex wouldn't object to being able to take a nap sometimes either and there will be room for all of us."

"Okay, if that's what you want. But you know we could always take the jet. It's not like money's a problem for us."

"I know but you can't see Yellowstone by jet. We'll just take the jet to Chicago and pick up your sister and her family."

"It's only a month away. Morgan will be so excited. He's always wanted to drive a RV. It's just too bad your mom and Molly can't come too."

"I know, but she said maybe next year. Growing up road trips were just business, never pleasure. I'm really looking forward to this, we've always just flown somewhere before."

"How about your mom does she know if she can make it yet?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet, you know mom, she's liable to show up while we're in Yellowstone." "Not to change the subject but I'm hungry, how about you?"

"Very, I'll fix something in a minute, I was just enjoying lying in bed. You'd think all them years in the CIA, that motherhood would be nothing but it's quite the opposite. You could at least be between missions in the CIA, now it's just one never ending mission. Don't get me wrong though I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I know you wouldn't babe. You just stay in bed, you deserve it. I'll bring you breakfast in bed. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like I'm getting cereal and burnt toast." she smiled.

"Hardly." He said faking hurt. "Stay right here I'll be back in half and hour." He got out of bed and kissed her once more before rushing out the door.

He ran and got them donuts. Hardly anything fancy but they sure were good.

She smiled at him when he came back into the bedroom donuts in hand. "You know me too well."

"There's nothing I like better then knowing you too well" he said jumping back in bed and kissing her neck.

"Mmm... hold on Chuck, food first."

"Okay. Okay. Breakfast then desert." He said winking at his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and for your reviews.**

The house was a bustle. This was not their typical Sunday morning. It was vacation day. Typically Sunday's were lazy days. Once Stephen was born they had even began to go to church, just one more normal thing that they didn't want their child to miss out on like they did. What they had started for their son had ended up enriching their lives as well. After so many years, seeing nothing but the worst that humanity had to offer it was so nice to see the other side. The congregation welcomed them so warmly and had become yet another family to them.

Today though was decidedly not lazy. The bags were packed but the kids being so young needed so much stuff that they were always remembering something else they needed to pack. It looked like they were moving, not going on a two week vacation.

"Yummies, Momma. Yummies." Stephen said.

"Gee whiz little fellow how much you gonna eat?" Asked Sarah.

"More, More."

"Alright, here you go how about some more cereal."

His reply was simple to dig in.

"Great" she said "looks like we're gonna have to squeeze in time for another bath before we go". She said watching her little man get milk all over himself while attempting to feed himself. He was so independent and wanted to do it all by himself. She knew he came by that independence honestly but it sure could be a challenge at times.

"Don't worry about it hun, I've got in under control. You just get yourself ready." Chuck said.

"Thanks, babe, I need a shower myself." She gave her three favorite fellows a kiss and disappeared down the hall.

Chuck was holding John and his phone rang he had to shift him a little to get to the phone.

"Hey, Morgan"

"Hey, Buddy. You guys about ready?" They were all going to take the jet to Chicago together. "Not yet. You in a hurry or something?"

"Just excited I guess. Can't wait to get behind the wheel of a big RV. Do you think the others will mind if I do the driving."

"Not at all. You're welcome to it." "Alex as excited as you?"

"No. She's worried she'll be too much of a burden. She's tired a lot anymore."

"That's crazy, it won't be a problem at all. If she's tired, there is a bed in the rv. "

"That's what I tell her too."

"Well, anyways we'll meet you at the airport in about an hour or hour and a half. Will that be alright?"

"See Ya there bud."

"See Ya".

Chuck brought his attention back to his boys. Three month old John in his arms and in his high chair 19 month old Stephen. Stephen had his eyes and hair but everything else about him was Sarah. Including his personality. Little John was still too young to tell about his eyes or hair but he seemed to look more like Chuck's dad then anyone. He was so far the total opposite of his older brother. While Stephen was content to play on the floor or lay in his swing as a baby, John loved being held every minute. Poor Sarah she loved holding her little man but it made easy every day tasks much harder. She couldn't do laundry without hearing the screams of her youngest. Just yesterday, while doing laundry she heard the usual screams begin and looked down at her youngest on the floor and then came Stephen and he sat down beside his brother and patted him on the back over and over and kept saying baby, baby, love. If that wouldn't melt a heart, Sarah had no idea what would.

They couldn't have fortold the sleepless nights or the constant worry over a little thing like the sniffles but the rewards far surpassed either of their wildest dreams. Even though their children were still so young it seemed almost impossible to remember life before them.

Chuck looked over at Stephen, he was now finished eating and fully involved with playing in his leftovers. Chuck laid the now sleeping John in his crib and went to give Stephen a bath.

"Come on little man". Chuck said picking up his son. "Bath time".

"Squeaky". Stephen said with a big smile. He didn't quite have the Chuck smile but it was close.

"Yes squeaky".

They splashed and played in the water till Sarah came in.

"Hey boys, do you want to play in the tub or go on vacation, we need to get going."

Chuck got Stephen dressed and they were ready to leave in 10 minutes.

"All set?" Chuck said looking to Sarah in the passenger seat.

"All set".

"Then here we go".

5 hours later they were in Chicago sitting down to eat with the Woodcombs. They hadn't seen each other since they flew out for a day when John was born to see him. It was good to be together again.

"How's Chicago Sis?" Chuck asked.

"Still cold in the winter. I don't know if I'll ever get used to the cold. California spoiled me. Other than that great."

"Yeah," Awesome said "It gets cold but we love it here."

"Sarah," Ellie said "I can't believe you had a baby three months ago. You sure don't look like it."

"Thanks Ellie, but I know I'll never be what I once was, ever again."

"Hey, I love what I see" said Chuck grabbing Sarah's hand.

Alex punched Morgan's shoulder. "Why can't you say nice things like that?"

"Huh, what?" "I say nice things all the time. Just today I told you that that shirt didn't make you look fat, just pregnant."

"Really Bro, you told her that? You're hopeless." Awesome said.

"Wanna trade?" Alex asked Sarah.

"No, I think I'll keep Chuck. The kids have become sort of attached to him."

"Speaking of kids, look how Clara is being a little mommy to John." Ellie said.

"It's adorable." Alex said.

"Won't be long and she'll have another playmate." Alex said patting her belly.

"You picked out a name yet?"

"Not yet. Morgan keeps suggesting names from sci fi movies and I want something more traditional."

"Well, hate to break up the party" Chuck said "but we should get a move on, we have to get the rv by 3."

At the rental place everyone piled in the rv and Morgan got into his luggage and pulled out a captains hat and sat in the driver's seat.

"Seriously?" Ellie said

"Sure why not?" Morgan said.

Just then Chuck came up from the back. "Nice hat Morgan."

"Thanks buddy."

Alex and Sarah looked at each other. "How did we end up with such nerds?" Sarah laughed.

"I have no idea. Maybe they hypnotized us." Alex said.

"Hey!" Chuck and Morgan said in unison.

"Yea, Sarah, you know I used a love potion."

Sarah leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It was potent stuff too".

"Yellowstone here we come" yelled Morgan as he put the rv in drive.


	5. Chapter 5

After so many hours on the road they all have to agree. Sarah's idea to rent an rv was brilliant. Morgan loved driving it and the rest of them had room to move around, which with three kids on board was very important. At the moment Alex was napping, Clara and Chuck with Stephen on his lap, were playing the xbox, Awesome and Ellie were snuggled up together each reading a book and Sarah sat of course holding John, watching her family all around her while also enjoying the countryside. The vacation was starting out great.

After spending the night at a hotel they were back on the road again. If all went according to plan they should reach the chalet that they rented for the two weeks tonight. Once there they had planned on still yet spending most of their time together but Chuck insisted that they also rent 3 different vehicles so that they could all do their own thing as well.

Generally the Bartowski's didn't like extravagance preferring things much simpler but when it came to vacation they went all out. Their families didn't allow them to do for them, money wise except when it came to vacation. So Chuck and Sarah liked to make it as grand as possible.

They arrived at their chalet around 9 pm. It was too dark to see much of the outside but the inside was amazing. Huge fireplaces, 5 bedrooms, 5 and a half baths even a game room complete with pool table and darts.

The kids were already asleep so Chuck, Sarah and Awesome carried their little one's into bed and then all the adults met in the massive kitchen to have a glass of wine. Alex, of course didn't partake but enjoyed a bottle of water instead. They discussed tomorrow's plans. The rental company was supposed to deliver their cars by noon. The women, none of them wanting to drive the rv, decided that once the cars arrived they would all go together and get groceries. Then they decided it would also just be nice to laze around the chalet for the day and start exploring the park the day after. Plans made they all headed off for bed themselves.

"So far this place is even more amazing then I imagined." Sarah said laying in bed snuggled up to Chuck.

"Isn't it?" "I can't wait to check out the pool and the trails tomorrow."

"Yeah, and we still have all of Yellowstone to explore too."

"Good call on this year's vacation hun."

"Thanks" she reached up and gave Chuck a kiss. "Goodnight. I hope I can get a little sleep before John wakes up hungry."

"Goodnight. If he needs anything that I can help out with, wake me."

She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Morning came and the sun was beginning to shine over the mountains. Sarah rolled over and found her husband gone. No matter the weather it always seemed cold without Chuck there beside her. She looked over and saw Chuck standing out on the balcony. She hadn't even noticed they had a balcony last night. She pulled on a robe and went out to join him.

"Morning" she said.

"Morning" he said pulling her in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Even more so now." He said kissing her head.

They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the scenery when they could hear Stephen up looking for them.

"I'll go get the coffee started." Said Chuck.

"Good, I'm gonna need it." She pecked his cheek and headed for their oldest son.

Chuck's coffee must have smelt really good, because pretty soon everyone was awake.

Clara was already running around in her bathing suit wanting to get into the pool.

"Not yet sweetie." Ellie said

"Please!" Clara replied.

"You heard your mom" Awesome said. "Later".

Just then Sarah walked in two children in tow. That seemed to distract Clara.

"Hello, baby John" she began. "You want to come to your cousin Clara?" "Aunt Sarah, he wants me."

"Okay Clara you sit down in that big comfy chair over there and I'll hand him to you".

Stephen ran over to his dad who was handing out donuts.

"Yum, yum" he said.

"Now that the kids are happy" Ellie said "what do we want for breakfast?" "We have stuff for pancakes or let me see…. pancakes."

"Hmm. How about pancakes then" Awesome said giving his wife a kiss on the head.

"Let me help" Alex and Sarah chimed in at the same time.

"Oh no, I'll do the cooking. Your days of relaxation are about to come to an end forever Alex and Sarah I remember what it was like when Clara was little, and you have two little ones, so I know you could use a break. I want to do the cooking this vacation. You two just relax."

"Okay, thanks then" they both said.

-0-

The cars arrived around 9:30. None of the Bartowski, Woodcomb, Grimes clan seemed to notice the tall driver who drove the van that all the drivers would be returning in. He sure did notice them though. He spotted Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. After all this time he has found them. About a month ago his search ended. He discovered their plans to head to Yellowstone and figured that that would be a perfect place to take care of business. So many places for "accidents" to happen there. Things seemed to be going according to plan. By this time next week he would avenge his father's death.

-0-

The men all stayed behind with the kids so that they could play in the pool and the women went grocery shopping.

"Seems quiet without the kids" Sarah said.

"It is quiet without them" Alex said.

"Thanks again for having us go on vacation with you again this year Sarah. Devon and I spend so much time at work that we barely see each other anymore. I feel awful, I feel like Clara spends more time with the babysitter then she does with us. We really needed this." Ellie said.

"It's our pleasure. Is everything okay Ellie?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Like I said we just really needed this time together as a family. I think my guilt over working so many hours just sometimes makes me bitter as well. Poor Devon is sometimes the brunt of it all."

"I know what you mean" Alex said. "I've been pretty hard on Morgan lately too. He just seems to be so oblivious. Maybe it's just the hormones talking but I don't think he'd even notice if I came home with my hair dyed red."

"I'm sure he would Alex." Sarah said sympathetically.

"Easy for you to say. You have Chuck."

"Chuck wasn't always this way Alex. He certainly used to be oblivious at times too. I thought I might be pregnant once and Casey could tell something was wrong before Chuck could."

"Ouch, that's bad. Dad isn't exactly the most observant man when it comes to that sort of thing."

"Tell me about it."

"What changed?"

"A blessing in disguise I guess. What really opened his eyes was when I lost my memories and we almost lost each other. Nothing makes you more thankful for what you got than when you come so close to losing it. It opened my eyes too. Looking back I know I had taken him for granted. I'll never do that again."

"You two are the perfect couple" Ellie said.

"Not perfect", Sarah said" just perfect for each other. We have our fights too."

"Yeah, like cheese or extra cheese on your pizza" Alex said.

To that they all laughed.

"You just wait till your girl is born Alex. Nothing changes your life or your relationship like being a parent" Ellie said.

"For the better or worse?" Alex asked.

Sarah and Ellie looked at each other. "Better by far" Ellie answered for them both.

Back at the pool everyone was splashing around except Chuck who was holding John. He had tried bringing him in the pool with him but John loudly objected. Awesome was helping Stephen who was loving it and Clara was like a fish. No doubt she can swim better than me Chuck thought to himself. Morgan was just kind of hanging out at the shallow end. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Something the matter buddy?" Chuck asked.

"Alex says I'm oblivious." "What the heck does that even mean?"

"She's pregnant man. She's just emotional right now." Awesome joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah Morgan, don't take it too hard. Pregnancy can make them really emotional. It can make a mountain out of a mole hill. You just have to be extra sensitive." Chuck told his friend.

"Yeah Bro, it will pass." Awesome slapped Morgan on the shoulder. "You'll have to better then your, you don't look fat, just pregnant comment though."

"Yeah, Morgan that wasn't smart. You gotta step up your game." Chuck said matter of factly.

"I'll try, I will. She's not the only one emotional right now though." Morgan proclaimed.

"Worried about being a dad are ya?" Awesome asked.

"Terrified. I mean I love kids and all but wow, this is a lot of responsibility."

"True, responsibility was never your strong suit." Chuck laughed. "But trust me, you'll do fine. Besides you won't be in it alone. You have Alex." Then he smiled at his friend. "Without her you'd really suck though."

"True that" Awesome said. "Don't take it hard though the same could be said for Chuck and me."

"Speak for yourself, Awesome. I rule." Then he looked down at Stephen still splashing around with Devon. "Does your daddy rule little man?"

"Da Da Rule." Stephen replied.

"See!" Chuck said triumphantly. Then he turned his attention back to Morgan. "You'll be fine. Once the baby is born you'll both be so happy that you'll forget all about the emotional pregnancy days and the responsibilities, well, you'll be glad to have them. Just try to be more sensitive."

"Listen to him Bro." Awesome said. "Just look at him and Sarah. The man must know what he's talking about." He looked over at Chuck. "Seriously Bro, you make us look bad."

"What are you talking about?" "You're the Awesomes".

"Not as awesome as I'd like us to be bro. That's part of what I want to use our time on vacation for." Devon said quietly so Clara wouldn't hear.

"What's that Devon? Is everything okay?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean, we're fine I guess, it's just that Ellie is spending so much time at work and when she gets home she seems to be snappish with me anymore. I want to talk to her about maybe cutting back on her hours. Maybe even about stepping down from her position and just becoming a consultant or something like that."

"How do you think that will go?" Morgan asked.

"My sister has worked hard all her life. She was as much a mother to me as a sister. She sacrificed so much to get to the position she's in. I know her though Devon and you've got to talk to her about it. She's reasonable. Chances are she's thinking the same thing you are. I know she doesn't want her work to be her life. Just look how that worked out for us when our parents did that." Chuck looked over at his niece, "I know for a fact that she doesn't want that for her family."

"You're right Bro. Thanks for the pep talk."

Just then the subjects of their conversations pulled up.

"Guess we better help bring in the groceries" Morgan said.

"There you go Morgan, that's a good start." Chuck smiled.

After spending the day relaxing, playing in the pool and playing a little basketball, Ellie made supper and the men decided that they would gather wood to build a fire outside to roast marshmallows later.

"It's all ready now." Devon said coming back inside the chalet with Morgan and Chuck close behind. "We'll light it in about an hour or so."

"Sounds good." Alex said. "I love roasted marshmallows."

Chuck looked around the room. "I've been eyeing the trails. Anyone want to go for a walk?"

Sarah seemed to be the only one interested, everyone else said they were still too full.

"Just let me put bug spray on the kids first." She said.

"Leave them here with us." Alex said. "You two go on. We'll take care of them."

"You sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Ellie said. "Go."

"Thanks" Chuck and Sarah said simultaneously.

They headed off down the trail and Chuck put his arm around his wife. "Still having fun?"

"Lot's" she said, they never needed many words to communicate to one another.

They came to a clearing and both just stood there looking. The view was unbelievable. The rays of the sun were streaking through the clouds. Some were shining upon a mountain top and right before them was a fallen tree that the rays hit and almost made the tree glow.

"This is more beautiful than any picture I've ever seen." Sarah said "Nothing can capture beauty like this."

"Ain't that the truth." Chuck said pulling his wife closer and kissing her head.

Little did they know that they weren't alone. There was another person nearby in the woods. He however wasn't enjoying the scenery. His view was much more focused. It was the view through a rifle scope.


	6. Chapter 6

The man holding the high powered rifle couldn't believe it. He had the Bartowski's in his sights. Literally. He could barely keep from pulling the trigger. It was all he had dreamed of doing for four years. No, he told himself. I better stick to my plan. Their family would hear the shots. He might be spotted. Even though the Bartowskis had been out of the spy game for years they still had a lot of connections. He didn't want those kind of enemies on his trail day and night. Yes, he thought, stick to the plan. You've waited this long, what's a few more days.

Chuck and Sarah walked over to the fallen tree and sat down.

"Come here you." Chuck said caressing Sarah's cheek and pulling her lips to meet his. The tender kiss quickly became a little more heated, neither of them seemed willing to break it off. Finally Sarah broke free and rested her head on Chuck's chest.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while and Chuck said "I think we should go for a walk every evening while we're here."

Sarah replied by reaching up to kiss him again. "What are the chances though that we'll be alone any other time this this one?"

"You're right" Chuck said. "We'll just have to make the most of this one." He began to nuzzle her neck.

At this time, their would be assassin decided that he'd seen enough for one day. He slung the rifle sling over his shoulder and headed back to his truck, trying to make it through the woods as quietly as possible.

"You hear that?" Sarah asked looking around.

"Probably a squirrel" Chuck said and captured his wife's lips again.

"Mmm. Probably so." She didn't give the sound another thought.

The next day they were all going into Yellowstone together. Morgan donned his captains hat and they all got into the rv. It was a dreary morning and they were hoping that the rain would hold off.

They got to watch old faithful erupt. Then they set out to find a nice place to have a picnic. They made it a quick lunch looking up seeing that the clouds were about to burst forth any second.

"What was that?" Morgan said.

"What?" Chuck answered.

"Over there." Morgan pointed and headed off.

Chuck followed.

Moments later an unmistakable smell overtook the group. Morgan and Chuck reappeared, each looked at their wives and just held their arms up. Morgan received the brunt of the skunks blow but just being nearby made Chuck reek as well.

They neared the rv and Ellie said "now how in the world are we gonna get the two of you home?"

"What, this is a problem?" Morgan laughed. "I thought you liked nature. What could be more natural?"

"Come here and give your man a hug." Chuck said to Sarah with a grin.

She got another whiff and said "I love you Chuck but you're spending the night on the couch tonight."

"That goes for you too Morgan Grimes." Alex said. "Just tonight… if you're lucky."

"Baby, don't be like that." Chuck said and started after Sarah. She ran, but he caught up with her and grabbed her from behind. "For better or worse, remember?" he chided.

"Don't remind me of that right now." She said angrily. She didn't find this nearly as funny as he did.

Great, he thought to himself, seeing that she was angry with him. I'm gonna pay for this.

Back at the chalet they went through gallons of tomato juice. Thanks to Chuck even Sarah was in need of a good soaking of the stuff. She was obviously still angry with him come bedtime. Now she had two reasons to send him to the couch. He still smelt a little and she was mad at him too.

Everyone else had headed off to their rooms when Sarah was ready to go to bed. Except Morgan who was there on one of the couches. Chuck had disappeared about 30 minutes ago. She eyed the other couch. He wasn't there. Not yet anyhow, she thought to herself.

She entered their bedroom and could see candlelight coming from their bathroom. She stepped inside and saw what Chuck had been up too. He had lit so many candles that she was sure the alarm would go off soon and prepared her a bubble bath. He stood there with a glass of champagne in his hand. "I'm so sorry Sarah. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me!"

"I'll think about it." She said accepting the glass from his hand.

Chuck looked sheepish, "I'll leave you to it then". He turned to leave the room.

"You know, it's a big tub." Sarah said to him as he was closing the door. _Geez, does this guy know how to make me forget all about what I was even mad at to begin with, or what, _she thought to herself.

"What?" He said smiling at his wife.

"You heard me." She said. "Come here you big lug." She sat down her glass and pulled him in for a kiss. "I need someone to get my back." She said huskily in her husband's ear.

"Mmm…. Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?" Not waiting for an answer he kissed his wife hungrily.

By the time the Bartowki's came down for breakfast every one else was already up. Morgan and Alex were finishing up their breakfast, Clara was watching cartoons and Ellie and Devon were snuggled up together on a sofa seemingly in a world of their own whispering into each other's ears.

Morgan noticed the couple's look at the Woodcombs. "Looks like the Awesomes are awesome again." He said between bites.

"The couch comfy?" Chuck tormented his friend.

"Like sleeping on a cloud buddy."

Alex, got up to put her dishes away, so Chuck sat down beside his friend.

"Noticed you didn't sleep on the other one. How'd you manage to get out of the doghouse?"

"You get out of a relationship what you're willing to put in it my friend." He patted Morgan on the back.

"That's no answer. I want details. I didn't sleep an hour last night."

"What do you want me to tell you? I don't think Alex is mad at you. You smell like a skunk. Best advice I can give you is to bathe in tomato juice some more."

"Do I still smell that strong?"

"Pretty strong. You're lucky she even sat by you to eat." He laughed and got up to get himself some coffee and breakfast for himself.

Yesterday's rain had yet to stop and it looked like it wouldn't be stopping any time soon either. So they all decided on a day in. The woman mostly read or talked about their men and the men watched movies and talked about other movies, games and Devon made an attempt to talk about sports.

The next day the sun was shining so they were all going to go back to the park again. They got into the rv and the smell was overwhelming.

"Looks like separate vehicles today" Alex said. "This thing needs to air out, now that it's not raining."

"Agreed" Ellie said fanning the air.

The man, who was ever present, returning to watch the Bartowski's every morning, noticed this turn of events. Today just might be my chance, he thought. I'll get them alone and take them out. He got into his truck and started down the road hoping to begin his pursuit at a less obvious place. He didn't even make it a mile when his truck died on him. Soon the whole Bartowski/Grimes/Woodcomb group came upon him. They pulled over their three vehicles and one of his targets, Chuck, asked if he needed help. What could he say. He did. The three men of the group all got out of their cars to help the stranger in need, when Chuck told them "No need guys, I got this" and he tapped his head. Although the stranger sensed there was some meaning in the head tap, he didn't get it. Within seconds though Chuck seemed to figure out the problem. Everyone was gone now, it was just the Bartowskis and the man who wanted them dead. Perfect, the assassin thought, this couldn't be going any better. They have just fallen into my lap, this is better than any plan. Within five minutes Chuck had fixed the problem, seemed a wire had come loose. With his truck fixed, he began to reach for the gun he had in the small of his back. He could feel the cold steel and knew that he was about to finish his life's mission. To kill Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. He felt surprisingly calm.

Chuck turned to his car, filled with those he loved most in this world. "It's fixed, I'll be right there." He turned back to face the stranger and saw over the man's shoulder, a vehicle approaching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update this. Thank you so much for your reviews and for following my story, it really makes my day to see that people are enjoying my drabble, in fact if it wasn't for your encouraging words I would have just left this story unfinished.**

The gunman was so focused on his mission that he almost didn't hear the car approaching in time. _Sloppy_, was his only thought_. I just about got myself caught_.

He was thanking Chuck for his help when the unfamiliar car came to a stop on the road. The woman inside asked "You need any help?" She asked the question with a strange familiarity to Chuck, he noticed.

Before he had to spend another second with the Bartowski's the gunman jumped into his truck, thanking Chuck again, and sped off.

"What was that?" The driver of the car asked.

"Just helping someone out." Chuck walked over to the open car window reached inside and gave her a hug. "Good to see you mom."

Mary and Sarah waved at each other from the cars. They were always friendly with each other but there never was that level of comfort between them that Chuck seemed to have with her own mom. He was a people person, she, Sarah Bartowski, was not. Stephen was bouncing all around his car seat. He knew that when his grandmother arrived, presents were soon to follow. "Mam maw, Mam maw!" He squealed.

"I was hoping I'd get here before anyone left. Guess I'm a little late." Mary said.

"No just in time. I didn't think you were gonna make it. I thought you had a new bunch of recruits to train."

"I do, but I don't do it all myself you know."

"Follow us back to the chalet. We can leave your car there and you can spend the day with us if you want."

"If I want? What a question. Of course I want to spend the day spoiling my grandsons."

Back on the road now with Mary Bartowski in tow. Mary looks down at John. He reminds me so much of your father" she said to Chuck. "He'd be so proud of the life you've made." Her eyes misted over for a second but Stephen soon shook her out of her stupor.

"Mam maw, gift?"

"Is that all you think of me as? Someone who brings you gifts?" She said while tickling his tummy.

"No more, no more" he told his grandmother ready for the tickling to cease.

She stopped her tickling "I have you gifts, but I'll give it to you later, after I've gotten to see Clara too. Will that do?"

"Will do, will do."

Mary spoke to Sarah who was in the passenger seat. "What are you feeding these boys? They are growing so fast."

"I know, it seems like yesterday Stephen was John's size."

"How are you enjoying your new job as an instructor?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah mom, you're not being too rough on the recruits are you?"

"As rough as I need to be. Anyways, I like it pretty well, I get to set my own schedule and I get to pass on what I know to the next generation." She paused. "I heard something pretty interesting the other day. I overheard some of the recruits talking, apparently they are all told in training, of some agents who were the perfect spies, when national security was at risk, they were the best the agency had to offer, but these same agents were also the perfect example of those who make the biggest mistake an agent can make. Never let feelings get involved, the recruits are taught. Softness will get you killed. The instructors like to leave out the fact that when they say, these agents _left us forever, _that they merely left the agency not ceased to live."

"Hmm, I wonder who they could be talking about?" Chuck gave a knowing smile to his wife.

"Yeah I wonder." Sarah said returning his smile. She then turned back and looked at Mary, "I'm guessing you never told them otherwise either did you?"

"No way, I don't think it would help get the message across if I told them all there was a happily ever after, would it?"

"Probably not." Sarah said. She was always grateful to Mary for never coming right out and talking about her and Chuck's past in the CIA, but instead always speaking in code, like just now. Chuck didn't want the kids to know about the dangerous life they led, he said, we can just tell them that we were in the CIA and leave it at that. They'll just think that our work was from an office just like it is now. Sarah knew, that _her_ kids were too young to understand but she was grateful to her mother in law for never speaking about it in front of Clara either, they didn't want her to spill the beans to her cousins in the future.

The weather couldn't have been more perfect, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. All the families met up at a beautiful lake just like they had planned. Ellie and Clara ran to give Mary a huge hug. Clara wouldn't let go of her hand, she seemed to have a special connection with her grandmother that anyone could see. They looked nothing alike, acted nothing alike, but were two peas in a pod.

Sarah strapped on her carrier and placed John inside. She often thought that it was perhaps the best invention ever for a baby. Chuck leaned his tall frame over and kissed John's head and Stephen who was running up ahead yelled "Catch me Da da."

Chuck took off after his boy and swooped him up and twirled him in the air. He then sat him down and started beating his chest and making monkey noises, which he knew would always get a laugh from Stephen.

Morgan, Alex and Devon were already at the water's edge. "I thought you only had two boys Sarah but I guess I was wrong, looks like you have three." Alex said.

"Yeah, and the biggest one is only behaving this well because he's in public." Sarah laughed. _And I'm not joking_ she thought to herself.

Ellie now came to stand beside Devon. They had come to an understanding the other night. Ellie needed more time at home. Devon was relieved, when after broaching the subject Ellie seemed to be wanting the same thing as him. When they returned to Chicago she was going to cut her hours drastically. Right now though nei_th_er was in any hurry to return to Chicago. This vacation was exactly what the doctor ordered. Ellie was getting quality time with her own little family and was also getting time with Chuck, who she felt so protective of and so much love for. He was her brother but at the same time like a son to her. Moving to Chicago was so hard for her. She missed her brother dearly. It had become easier over the years. Chicago was home now, but given an opportunity her and Devon would love to return to Burbank. They also discussed this and both made the decision that it was time to start looking for work back in California. They had their dream jobs but realized that it wasn't enough. Their happiest memories were always back in Burbank surrounded by family.

Meanwhile, the assassin was wondering if he'd ever get the chance to finish what his father, Nicholas Quinn, had started. His father failed to kill the Bartowskis in an attempt to recover a weapon of which Mike knew nothing of, and instead got himself shot instead. His father and him never were close but that didn't mean that no one would pay for his murder. The CIA stole his father from him most of his childhood and now any chance of them ever becoming close had been taken away. He hated the CIA almost as much as he hated the Bartowskis.

After another day of fun in Yellowstone the families returned to their chalet. They sat around exhausted from the day's events. Sarah sat with John in her lap and a book in her hand…_I sat there with Sally. We sat there we two. And I said, how I wish we had something to do! _She had a very captive audience in John and Clara.

"Who would have guessed this possible" Morgan said nodding towards Sarah. "Night and day difference from the girl you first introduced me to buddy."

Sarah glanced up from her book. "Thanks a lot Morgan." Then continued reading for the children.

"You must have been blind then buddy, because I saw it from the start." Chuck said smiling at his wife who had once more glanced up. She whole heartedly returned his smile.

"You are so corny bro" Devon said laughing.

"Jealous?" Chuck quipped back.

"It wouldn't hurt him any to be a little more corny himself." Ellie answered for her husband while jabbing him in the ribs.

They all retired early that night both from exhaustion and to be ready for the day ahead. They were all going their separate ways. Mary would be joining Ellie's family and Morgan and Alex hadn't made up their mind yet. Alex was leaning towards staying at the chalet all day. Chuck's family was planning on going on a hike at a remote part of the park.

That morning as the families were making their ways separately from the chalet, Mike Quinn smiled to himself. _Today is the day._

"We have everything?" Chuck asked Sarah while fastening John into his car seat.

Sarah looked into the back of the car "I think we may have even brought the kitchen sink" she said looking at the load they were taking with them. "Who would have thought we'd need so much stuff for a hike and picnic?" she said shaking her head.

"I know it's crazy. The diaper bag is bigger than John is. I mean how can that be? It just doesn't make sense does it?" Chuck said.

"It'll make sense when he needs a change. Trust me." Sarah said matter of factly.

"Oh, I do" was Chuck's response.

"John messy" Stephen chimed in from his seat.

Later that day at a remote area of the park Sarah and Chuck, with John strapped on his chest, were enjoying the view. Stephen was running around throwing sticks and pretending to shoot rabbits.

"Stay close Stephen" Sarah said always the protective mother.

Stephen, being Stephen pretended not to hear and just kept on with his games. By now he was getting too far away for comfort and Sarah took off after him, which of course just made him run faster. He however didn't run for long. He bumped right into Mike Quinn, who had been watching them all day until they were far enough from anyone or anything to know what was about to happen.

Mike snatched the boy up and held a gun to his side. With pure malice in his voice he said "You don't know who I am do you?"

Chuck and Sarah were momentarily frozen with fear. "No, no I don't. I mean yes, yes I do, I helped you fix your truck. Just don't hurt my boy" Chuck said.

"Whatever you want it's yours" Sarah said. "Just don't hurt Stephen. How much do you want?"

"It's not money I want, but there is a debt to be paid." Mike said.

"What is it then?" Chuck said.

"You took my father from me" he said looking at Sarah and then at Chuck. "Now I'm gonna take both of these boys' parents from them."

"He was a patriot, he gave his life for his country and he deserves justice."

"Just put my son down and we can talk about this" Chuck said trying to reason with Quinn.

"You put the baby down. I have no intention of harming your kids" Mike said.

Relief washed over Chuck and Sarah. Mike Quinn had no idea what he was getting himself into. Now that they knew he wasn't going to harm the kids they were not going to play by his rules. They may be former spies but they haven't lost their edge. In fact, ever since Sarah first told Chuck that she was pregnant with Stephen he suddenly lost his aversion to firearms and no longer carried a tranq gun but one with live ammo. He worried that the second or two that it took for a tranq to work could be a second or two too long. He didn't want to kill and since then thankfully never had to but now he had a family to protect. Sarah of course, being Sarah, felt naked unless she at the very least had a knife strapped on somewhere.

Mike let loose of Stephen and Chuck got John out of his carrier.

"Can you be a big boy and come over here and sit down by your daddy while he hands you your little brother to hold?" Sarah asked gently of her son who had tears streaming down his face by now.

Stephen did as his mother asked and when Chuck handed him John he told him "everything is okay, were just playing a silly grown up game. We're gonna take a little walk and then we'll be back. Okay?"

He nodded his head.

"You stay right here. It's very important that you don't leave this spot and that you take care of your brother. Okay?"

Another nod.

"Alright, let's take a walk" Quinn said pointing the gun at Sarah.

Once they were out of earshot of the children Mike began to speak to them again "My name is Mike Quinn. I'm the last person you'll ever see."

"Quinn" Chuck and Sarah said in unison.

"Your father was no patriot" Sarah said angrily at him. Remembering the pain he caused her and Chuck.

"Your father was going to kill a lot of innocent people when he was killed" Chuck said.

"Lies, lies. Your last words are lies."

The couple glanced behind them and saw that the kids were no longer in sight, they were thankful Mike Quinn was at least descent enough to spare them this. Then they shared a quick glance and when Quinn turned his gun and eyes on Sarah, Chuck wasted no time. He pulled out his pistol and shot Quinn in the chest.

"I got this, get back to the boys" Chuck said hurriedly to Sarah. He looked over at her as she began to run back to the children. She knew Stephen was scared to death and it tore her up inside. She had to let him know everything was okay. She just wanted to hold her children.

Chuck walked over to Mike Quinn. There were no final words or last breaths, he was already gone. Chuck felt sick to his stomach. He never wanted to take a life, he knew he had no choice but it still felt so pointless that a life had to be taken. Father and son both died the same way, at the hands of a Bartowski. Poor Mike, Chuck thought, he died to avenge his father and he never even knew what kind of man his father was. He pulled out his phone to call 911 but had no signal. There was nothing more he could do here right now, he had to tend to his family.

As Chuck approached his wife and boys he found them still embraced in a big hug. Sarah looked up at him and he just shook his head. She understood the meaning and as he reached them she opened her arms for him as well. They stayed like that a few moments longer just holding each other until Stephen started to squirm out of the hug. The boy's face was tear stained but he had stopped crying the moment his mom held him, he knew everything was okay. He didn't know what was going on but he knew everything was okay.

Slowly they picked themselves up and Sarah could see the anguish in Chuck's eyes. He was a good man and he hated taking a life. He strapped back on the carrier and put John in it and she reached up to give him a small kiss. "You had no choice".

"I know" Chuck said grimly. "There's no cell signal here, I wasn't able to call 911. I'll help you to the car with the boys and I'll stay behind while you go and call."

"Chuck, I hate leaving you."

"I know, but just get the kids back to the chalet, Stephen has been through enough."

"I think I'll call Beckman first, maybe they can clean this mess up easier than the local authorities and we won't have to go through so much questioning."

"That's a good idea." Chuck said. "So much for a perfect vacation, huh?"

"All's well that ends well." Sarah said taking Chuck's hand in her right and Stephen's in her left. "Let's get back to the car".

Back at the car they had the kids all buckled in and Sarah and Chuck stood at the driver's side door holding each other before she had to go.

Sarah could tell that Chuck looked troubled. "Sweetie, I know you're not going to get over this right away but it was him or us."

"I know, I know and it isn't like we haven't seen death before, it's just that this time was different. I mean I felt bad about killing him as soon as it happened but up to that point I wanted nothing more than to kill him. I've never felt like that before. It's just that when I saw him with a gun on Stephen all I could think about was killing him. In my mind I was even going to make it slow and painful." He looked pained. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Sarah put her hands on her husband's cheeks and forced him to look into her eyes. "Chuck, you are not a bad person. You are the most kind and caring person I've ever met. If you were a bad person you wouldn't be questioning yourself right now. You were simply being a dad. A great one at that. One that cares so deeply for his family that he would do anything to keep them safe. Besides, you weren't the only one having those thoughts. No one and I mean no one threatens our kids Chuck. Do you think I'm a bad person Chuck?"

"Not in the least, you know that."

"I do Chuck and I love you all the more for what you did today. You saved us. You've saved me in more ways than one so many times. I'll be forever grateful to God for sending you to me."

"You're not the only grateful one." Chuck said as he leaned in close to kiss his wife. A kiss may be a simple thing but when their lips met it was more than just a meeting of their lips but it was also a meeting of their souls. They were made for each other and that was an undeniable fact. As their lips parted they both felt better. Not that everything seemed perfect in the world but everything did seem perfect between them. To them both that seemed like enough.

Sarah called Beckman and she was right. The CIA took care of everything quickly, and knowing Chuck's past the questioning was brief and then they took him back to the chalet. By this time, the families were all back for the day. Chuck was happy to see Stephen happily playing with Clara like he didn't have a care in the world. His young age was a blessing. He'd likely never remember today's events in the future and he knew John never would. This would simply be another one of him and Sarah's close calls. He'd hoped they'd left that behind with the CIA but he was wrong. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight but at least he wouldn't be alone. In his wife he had a partner for life.

The next morning John had woke around 5 and with him Stephen got up too. Sarah just brought them both back into her and Chuck's room. She tended to John's needs and Stephen crawled into bed with Chuck and soon fell back to sleep. She then lay in bed too with their two sons between her and Chuck. At that time Chuck caught her eye and they shared a knowing look. We are so blessed.

Chuck whispered to his wife. "Is there anything more we could ask for then what we got right here?"

To his surprise Sarah's answer wasn't a simply no. "I can think of one thing" was her reply.

Chuck was shocked. "Oh really? What's that?"

Sarah smiled over at Chuck. "A little girl."

Chuck gave his wife a huge smile. "I like the sound of that, but first we'll have to practice. Don't you think?"

"Sounds like a plan" she said smiling back.

**THE END**


End file.
